The Shadowed Light
by LoneWolf999
Summary: The Shadowed Light, as the prophecy foretold is a human boy turned into an Eevee. He is healed by Nesho, a spunky Vulpix, and given a name: Kurai. What will happen is this world of pokemon with both new pokemon and new. . .and what what will happen between the two partners? Rated T for possible violence in later chapters. (not much like the game, just Treasure Town is included.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Awakening

Wake up, child.

W-where am I?**  
You are nowhere. This is nowhere. Time and space do not apply here.**

This doesn't make any sense...

**In due time, it will child. I am about to guide you into the portal that leads to the world of pokemon. Before you depart, I ask you to answer some questions. Trust in your heart for your answers. **

My...my what?!

**Your heart, dear child. I must find your true form. To do that, you must answer a few questions. Are you ready?**

Y-yes.

**How would you describe yourself?**

Passionate? ...argh, I don't know. My head is blurry.

**You are doing just fine, child. Say someone stole a young woman's purse. What would you do?**

I would try to get it back? No one likes a crook...

**Aha...next. How do you think people see you?**

Ahm...probably an emo with no friends who's serious all the time.

**Do you not have many friends?**

No. I have a few but...

**Do you get angry at yourself?**

Yes.

**Why is that?**

It seems like I can't do anything right...

**So you don't like to let people down?**

No. It makes me feel horrible.

**Quite.**

Can you tell me what's going on? I'm so confused.

**I cannot, for you have a role to play...**

A role?

**Moving on, if we will?**

Sorry.

**Do not apologize, child. . .I understand your confusion. I must...evaluate your soul.**

My...soul?

**Your aura. The energy you radiate.**

But-

**Shh...quiet. Relax...**

...

**You have a dark, mystic purple soul. **

What. . .what does that mean?

It means you shall be an Eevee!

An...Eevee?

**Yes, child. Now, I would like you to choose a companion. . .**

. . .

Yes, good choice. I will have to erase your memory of this confrontation. Be brave. Do not subcumb to the darkness within your soul. You must become...the Shadowed Light as the prophecy foretold! Go, and meet your destiny!

. . .

"Help me!" a small voice called out from a wall of pitch. "Please. . .someone!" the darkness was suddenly light up by a tiny flame. "Sh. . .it's okay. I'll help you . . .!" a Vulpix soothed the voice between blowing flames onto unlit torches around the poor thing's cage. "Who are you?" The small voice asked her savior. "The name is Nesho. May I ask what species you are and your name?" Nesho muttered calmly, trying to pick the twenty bolts on it's cage. "I'm a Cherrim. And my name is Sakura." Sakura whispered, her voice shaking. "Team Togai found me walking back home to my house after the Ceremony. . .and they kidnapped me and put me in this cell. . ." she trailed off, shuddering. The locks finally sprung free.  
"You're free, now get out of here!" Nesho cried, grabbing the young pokemon whispered frantically, picking her up in her mouth. She dashed out of the cold cavern known as the Beach Resort. "Some Resort this is." she snorted, gazing at the cold, barren walls.  
"Nesho-san?" Sakura asked, frightened, "What if they come back. . ." "Don't worry. Lightning never strikes in the same place, and neither does Team Togai." she answered in complete disgust. She wasn't so sure about her statement, but anything to calm the child down...  
The moon slowly began to set over the horizon. "Mim. . ." The Cherrim cried, staring at the sun rising in the sky. "Where do you live?" Nesho asked, glancing at the long row of houses in Treasure Town. "There." Sakura pointed to a rundown shack next to the Trading Center. The Vulpix felt a loud pang of sympathy for the poor child's family. "Go to your family." Nesho said, setting her down gently. "Moooooma!" Sakura cried, tearing for her house. As the family rejoiced over their daughter's return, Nesho padded over to the Bank. "Withdraw. . .10,000 poke, please." she said to the floating Duskull who sighed remorsefully as the cash was handed over in a bulging brown sack. As an afterthought, she bought several big apples using her own money collected in the Dungeon.  
Trodding back over to the little shack she was embraced by the family consisting of a mother, father, Sakura, and six other brothers and sisters. "Here." she said, sounding muffled through the fabric. Nesho set the bag down gingerly, and it burst open. The mother and father gasped, probably never have seen so much money in one place before. She set the other bag down full of apples, to which the children scrambled over and began to hungrily munch on them. The mother and father stood speechless.  
"Words can't. . ." The mother began, staring at the gold, eyes wide like marbles. "It's not a problem, Ma'am. Don't mention it. Use it to buy a better house, alright?" Nesho winked, and turned away with a swish of her tail.  
"Nesho!" A small voice called, and Nesho was tackled in a hug. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" came out of Sakura's mouth a mile a minute. "Here." she said, finally climbing off of Nesho's body. She held a small mint green scarf, with a little white pokeball symbol on the front. "I coul-" Nesho began. "I insist after all you have done. . ." Sakura whispered. "Thank you. . ." she tied the scarf around Nesho's neck and toddled away. "I'll see you again!" Sakura yelled before she disappeared from sight.  
Nesho shook her head. "Kids." She admired the scarf. It was handwoven and looked very nice on her. 'I think i'll go down to the beach, clear my head. . .' she thought to herself. The rocky cliff was where she could think in quiet. 'Maybe the Krabby could even be blowing bubbles today!' she said, smiling warmly at the thought.  
On the beach lay an Eevee, struggling to get up. Spasms of pain shot through his head when he tried to move. He tried to make sense of the situation.  
'Who am I? Where am I?' thoughts ran around in his muddled brain and bumped into each other. "Hello?" he called out weakly.  
"Oh god. . ." Vulpix saw an Eevee convulsing on the beach. "A rescuer's work is never done. . ." she said grimfaced as she raced down the sandy slopes.  
"Are you alright?" Nesho called out to the pokemon. "Huh. . .?" Eevee opened his eyes to see a Vulpix above him. "Are you okay?" She asked once again. The Eevee sucked in his breath. "I must be dreaming, right?" The Vulpix pushed an Oran Berry down his throat where he was forced to swallow. A pleasant flavor spread through his body and he stood up, wincing a little but otherwise fine. ". . .I'm not dreaming, am I?" he said, slapping himself. He stopped as he stared at a brown paw. He ran over to the water to see an Eevee's face reflected back at him.  
"Oh Arceus. . ." Vulpix muttered as the Eevee kept looking to his paw to the water screaming his head off. "Quit it, will ya!" The Vulpix barked. The Eevee stopped, panting hard. "...Why exactly are you screaming?" The Vulpix asked. "Cuz...because you're talking. And i'm an Eevee!" "Uh...duh?" The Eevee sighed, holding his head in his paws. "I have no idea what's going on. . ." The Vulpix pushed the thought of him eating a bad berry or something away. "What's your name?" "I...I don't know...I don't know." Eevee said, shaking his head that was still cradled in his hands. "Well, my name is Nesho. We could make up a name for you while you're...still going through...this." she said gently. "How about the name...Kurai?" The Eevee looked up. "I like it." Kurai stood up. "I don't remember anything."  
"Well..." Nesho began, now very concerned. "Maybe you just...bumped your head on a rock while you drifted here?" she asked. "Maybe." Kurai said, staring fixedly on Nesho's warm brown eyes. "Uh." Kurai said, tearing his eyes away and trying to hide his blush. "Well...let me take you to the hideout." "The hideout?" Kurai asked, confused for not the first or the last time of today. "Yes...the hideout of Team Shikisai..." "Team Shikisai?" "Yes," Nesho began, her eyes lighting up, "Team Dusknight."

(Well, what did you think for a first chapter? Comment and rate please. XD  
I welcome all criticism! If I can make this better say so! Thank you! Hope you  
enjoyed it!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Wait. Why do you have two names?" Kurai asked, puzzled. "Well, we have codenames.

We aren't very well-liked by the royals around her, y'know? So we have two names for our

division. That weird japanese bit...not our real name. It's Dusknight." Nesho answered

solemly, staring at the surf. "The royals kill the weak and steal from the poor. My father was

one of them," she muttered bitterly, "So I ran away." Kurai knew there was more to the story

but decided not to ask. "Er...so shouldn't we go to this secret base now?" he said after quite

some time. "Oh!" Nesho exclaimed, snapping out of it. "Yes, yes! We can't be seen. Lay low.

Especially you..." she didn't explain why, adding to the questions swirling around in Kurai's

head. "Crawl. Like this." Nesho whispered, wiggling forward on her stomach. "And stay in

the bushes."  
"Ow..." Kurai moaned as his fur was matted, pulled, and twisted by thick branches. "Shut.

Up." Nesho growled in a low voice. "Do you want to be caught and killed?" Nesho's eyes

seemed to glow gold as she said this. "N-no?" He muttered as she continued on. The blush

rose to his cheeks again and he cursed himself for doing so.  
"Please! Please, just spare my wife and children! Please, take me away, lock me up, kill me...

just don't hurt my family!" a Gallade pleaded in the middle of the square. A crowd had gathered,

mumbling about mistreatment. A large Grumbull stood towering over the Gallade, about three

times as big as a Grumbull is supposed to be. It growled in frustration. A young Ralts struggled

against a Grumbull holding him back. "Dad!" he screamed, kicking at the Grumbull in frustration.

"Let my dad go!" The Grumbull laughed, and told his fellow lackey to crush his skull in a language

no one else could understand.  
A flash of red hit the clearing, and the lackey Grumbull was on the ground, screaming in agony as

blood trailed down his face. The crowd fled the scene, not wanting to be mistaken as part of this rebel

attack."Kurai, take the boy to a safe place!" Vulpix shouted, while pinning the Grumbull to the ground.

"Got it...?" Kurai yelled, tearing for the boy. The boy laid on the ground, shivering and panting. "C'mon,

kid, we need to leave!"

The Ralts looked up, his eyes devoid of hope. "Dad..." he weakly pointed towards where a battered

Gallade lay. Blood sprayed from his back, inflicted by the larger Grumball. The father looked towards his

son and smiled lightly before his eyes died out. Ralts sunk to his knees, sobbing. "Kid. Kid, I need you to

move, alright?" Kurai managed to keep his voice from shaking, but unable to keep it from dripping with

sympathy.  
After dragging the poor child into a nearby bush, Kurai took both of the boy's hands and rubbed them

against his own. The boy's were cold and lifeless."What's your name?" he said softly, staring into the

boy's eyes. "S-Sasu." the boy cried, reaching for the Eevee. Gingerly, Kurai lifted Sasu onto his lap and

let him cry onto his shoulder. The tears dripped down his back as Kurai tried to comfort Sasu. A familiar

feeling coursed through him that he recognized as rage, the deepest kind. "Those people." he began,

but the Ralt's only cried harder. Kurai decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

_'Who were those pokemon, what were they doing to those people? Or, what __**have**__ they done to those_

_people?'_ Kurai laid back a little, wriggling his way to a rock he could lie against.

Kurai looked around at his surroundings. The bush's leaves were soft and light, so they whistled in the light

breeze. A bird pokemon called out nearby. Otherwise, there was total silence besides the boy's muted weeping.

"Your daddy was a hero." Kurai murmured into the boy's ear after quite some time. Suddenly, the world

went dark and he heard that same sentence, but in a deeper, different voice. The Eevee cried out and was

brought back to reality. "M-mister?" Sasu looked up into the Eevee's deep purple eyes. "...Don't mind me."

The Eevee said, rubbing the Ralt's back. "Now. We need to find my friend, okay? Are you hurt at all?" Somehow,

this whole procedure seemed automatic to him. "No. I am fine." Eevee got a good look into the scarred child's

eyes. They were devoid of all emotion, and actually the color had been sucked out of them. No light gleamed

in those dark eyes, now the color of the darkest, deepest blood. His sentences were like those of a machine.

Nothing changed when he spoke. Worried, the Eevee swatted the Ralts with his tail. No emotion. 'He may...

never be the same.' Kurai thought, giving the Ralt's a sad look. "Follow me, okay?" A nod as a reply. "Snap

out of it, kid." he said once again, this time shaking him slightly. The Ralt's fell to the ground. "Crap." the

Eevee said out loud as he rushed to the fainted Ralt's side.  
Vulpix surveyed her enemies lying on the ground. She kicked a few dirt clods on them in disgust. Their

very presence sickened her. "Who are you." she muttered to the pokemon, who were unable to answer

do to their status. She continued circling around the pokemon, finally stopping when she saw the Gallade

father lying on the ground. "Casualty." she reported to no one, slowly padding to the fallen pokemon.

"That boy-" she said aloud, remembering the screaming child. "Of all the things i've seen," the muttered,

looking at the blood around her, "this is one of the worst..." She sighed, shouted into the wind,

"FUKURO WA KURO!"

And a small drawstring bag appeared on the ground beside her. She slowly undid the rope and reached

into the dirtied bag. She drank some Berry Juice slowly, watching her cuts disappear. Reaching into the

bag again, suddenly filled with fatigue despite her full belly, she placed a Plain Ribbon onto the Gallade's body.

It wasn't much, but it was something. She opened her mouth and sang,

"Through the wind and valleys  
Your heart will live on  
Through the rivers and streams  
Your spirit will ring true  
Live on dear Gallade,  
I pass my blessing on to you."  
A golden ball of light shone from Vulpix's body from her chest area and a glimmering sphere shone in the air.

It alighted down on the Gallade's wrecked body, lifting him up. His body slowly faded into glittering dust

that flew off into the sky. Nesho sighed, falling onto her side, energy depleted. Delivering a pokemon that

large sapped the energy right out of her. Taxing.

Kurai stumbled into the clearing, shocked to find that Nesho was the owner of the voice that flowed

through him like honey. The Ralt's, now walking again after being fed with an oran berry from around

the forest, suddenly came back to life. His eyes brightened and the scowl left his grieving face. He

was still in much misery, but felt lighter. He watched his dad disappear and felt at peace. "Goodbye,

father." He said softly. "I love you, son." a voice came from far away. His father.  
Turning around Nesho was surprised to see Kurai, his jaw practically on the ground and the Ralts, giving a

small smile to the fox pokemon, tears bubbling in his small red eyes, now full of life again. Sasu ran to

the Vulpix and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you..." was all the child could say.  
"Wow. You are a...really good singer." the Eevee whispered in amazement, staring at her eyes again.

"I mean really. Wow..."  
"T-thanks." Nesho said quickly, turning her attention back to the child before she could see the scarletness

forming on her cheeks.  
Kurai stared at her ruddy fur that gleamed in the sunlight with his purple eyes. He liked to watch her.  
"Now. Back to the fort." The Vulpix decided after mussing the child's hair. "And you're coming with us.

Okay?" The Ralts looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. "Okay." He muttered,

climbing onto Nesho's back. Nesho took off, bounding down the road, leaving Kurai to stand there dumbfounded

before he realized he needed to catch up.  
**  
So. Thank you to LifeofLove for the tips. I fixed a few things in Chapter One because of her. And LoveAsPerfectAsAAML, who I am a fan of and now she is of me. Now, yes I know that Vulpix's cannot actually learn Sing (at least I don't think they can!) but it is a large part of the story. Now accepting OC's as well, and I am allowed to turn one down or change if it does not fit the story to my needs.  
Till the darkness fades,  
LoneWolf999**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ground flew underneath Nesho's feet as she ran across the cold gravely terrain. Whenever she ran, she felt like she was flying. And the Vulpix knew what flying felt like, for she had once traveled the across the sea upon the back of a Pelipper. The air had been cold, and she had been petrified of falling into the treachorous waves bellow, but the feeling had felt amazing.

"Please," Kurai gasped, "Please *pant* stop...I can't *gasp*...can't run as fast as you..." "Oh." Nesho laughed as she skidded to a halt, pebbles flying everywhere. The Eevee's form was a distant blur. The form finally collapsed on the rock, gulping up the sweet air. Nesho had to laugh at the sight. "What, I need to carry you on my back as well?" she called out mockingly as she dashed over to his body. "S-sl-o-o-o-w d-o-ow-ow-ow-n!" Sasu cried as he bumped against her back, being thrown about in the air. "Sorry!" Nesho grinned. "Get up, Kurai." she said with a laugh. "Go...go on with out me." Kurai gasped, clutching his chest in over-exaggeration. "I'm dying. Tell my friend, that fox girl? That I hate her...!" he thrashed around on the ground. Nesho kicked his head. "Ow...not very nice to do that to a dead person." he winced, rubbing the side of his head.

"C'mon, Poffin-head. Let's hurry up all ready." Nesho rolled her eyes, unable to keep from chuckling. "Can we go slow though, please? For Sasu and I's sake." Sasu nodded his head vigorously. "Fine. We can walk. But don't go dying on me." she muttered as Sasu leaped off her back. "I'm kinda hungry though." Sasu said, looking up at Nesho. "D'ya have any food?" "Er...no." Nesho said hesitantly, unwilling to reveal one of her secrets. "But there's probably someplace where we can get foo-oh wait! I know where to go, follow me!" Nesho yelled, begining to run again. "Abububup!" Eevee cried, jumping in her way. "We had a deal, remember?" he said with a cocky grin. Nesho sighed. "Walking. Got it." She confined herself to a low trod.

"So. Nesho, do you...did you have a family?" Kurai asked casually. "Yes. A sister. She came with me. And a brother. But Father killed him. And mum left after Father got out of hand...and..." Nesho couldn't bring herself to continue. Shock ran down her spine as Kurai ran his paw down her back in a comforting gesture. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." he said quietly. "T-thanks." Nesho stammered. "Kurai." "Yeah?" Kurai said, not looking at her but at the moon rising up over a mountain in the distance. Nesho's heart beat out of time, wildly pumping through her chest. "Uh." she stuttered. "Hey, look! It's a DINNER!" Sasu yelled out, stopping the conversation to Nesho's great relief. "This is the place? Not too shabby." Kurai grinned. "Not shabby at all. Race ya!" he yelled, bounding for the lights in the distance. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Nesho screamed, bolting after him. Sasu smiled a little to himself, and used Teleport, disappearing in a flash.

"Too slow." Kurai laughed with a smug look on his face, running backwards. "You little!" Nesho yelled, "I'll get you!" she picked up the pace. "You can do better than that, I hope." Kurai smirked. "Kurai?" Nesho said in a singsong voice. "Wha-" he was thrown onto the ground as the red blur streaked by him. "Hey!" he shouted, "No fair!" "Just as fair as you starting the race that I didn't even know was going on." Nesho said matter-of-factually. Kurai gave his cocky grin again. Catching up to the fox pokemon, he grabbed her head and turned it towards him, and used Charm on her. She melted into his arms.

Kurai, blushing but gay at the same time, he set her onto the grass and took off, chuckling to himself but slightly scared.

"Wha..." about three minutes later Nesho snapped out of her dreamlike state. "He. Used. Charm. ON ME?" Her face flushed. "..." she smirked to herself and silently ran across the grass, finally catching up to him. Shrieking, Nesho tackled him, and they both fell on the grass. Both rolled down a hill, laughing at each other as they fell. Finally, they came to a stop at the foot of the hill, their faces inches away from each other. Blushing, they looked away. "Well. That was fun..." Kurai said, smiling shyly. "Poffin-head. Charm?" Nesho crossed her arms, her face unamused. "Uh..." Kurai blushed harder.

"Only thing that came to mind?" he said sheepishly. "No excuse." Nesho was about to burst with the laughter she was holding in, having Kurai think she could actually be cross with him. "Sorry I-" he began but was interrupted when Nesho started sniggering. "What?! What?!" Kurai batted her tail playfully.

"Shelia, your food's done." A blue Miltank called, her voice heavy with an australian accent. "And that bloke's hitting on ya'..." she said with a snicker.

"Oh, uh..." Kurai looked down to see the two's tails joined together. Red faced, the two made their way up the mountain.

**Man! This was such a fun chapter to write! I thought it was cute. :3 If you don't know what 'gay' means in the context, it means joyful. Look it up! And the Miltank is not going to be kind of a jerk like I made her seem to be. She's going to be very nice, motherly towards everyone. **

**LoveAsPerfectAsAAML, LifeofLove.**

**When the Vannillite stop appearing in my driveway, (Its still cold...)**

**LoneWolf999**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A dainty plate was placed where Kurai was sitting, on it was a slice of cake. "Give it a burl." The Miltank said, lingering over them expectantly. "G'arn then!"

Kurai took a small bite and was rewarded with a rich flavor that melted in his mouth. He looked up at Miltank. "It's...beautiful." He murmured, his eye's dramatically enlarged so that they were black holes. "Good as gold." the Miltank said, watching as Nesho and Sasu stuffed their faces as well. "The name's Suki, but you can just call me Auntie." Silence settled over the table as the three finished their food. Nesho laid back. "That was good. Told ya I knew where to go..." "You sure did!" Sasu yelled. Nesho's eyes darted to Sasu and then the kitchen door. "Sasu, I want you to come meet a friend." she murmured, taking the Ralt's hand. Kurai's head cocked in question, but Nesho's eyes said to let her do her thing.

Nesho's eyes bubbled with a few tears about what she was about to do. "Waizu-san." Nesho called out dully. "Neshonne Blitz." An Alakazam appeared in front of her. "And...Sasu Kabanna. What brings you two here?" Sasu stared blankly as Nesho explained all that had happened. Alakazam's face remained expressionless the entire time during the long explanation. "I understand. Sasu?" he said, turning towards the child. "We're going to play a game, okay? It'll make you stronger!" feigning enthusiasim, he pulled out a...spoon. Instead of the usual dull greyness, it was silver with a single gem on the top.

"Look at the spoon with your eyes. Don't take your eyes off it." Waizu said as waved his utensil back and forth. Sasu's eyes began to dilate until there was nothing there at all. With a small sob, Nesho ran to him. "You will no longer have any memory of your past lives," Alakazam murmured, "Is that all Neshonne-san?" "Y-yes." she said. "Can you train him?" she asked abrubtly. "..." Waizu gazed off into the distance. "The last time I trained someone, it all went wrong." Nesho sighed, grinding her teeth. "I know, but I don't think it will go wrong this time." Waizu was silent for quite some time, then finally turned back to the Ralts. "You will answer to me as my apprentice." he said before putting down his spoons.

Nesho left after thanking the wise Alakazam. "Where's Sasu?" Kurai asked as Nesho slid into her seat tiredly. "He's...he's um. Uh...his memories got erased." "WHAT?!" Kurai exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "Wait. I can explain. First, he was scarred, even though he was put at peace he watched his father died. Second, we can't take care of him. Third, he needs to train with someone who can actually teach him..."

Kurai sat back down. He understood Nesho's logic...but erase all his memories? He groaned. "How does that sound familiar..." staring at his paws, then back up at Nesho who had a worried expression. "You sure you're okay?" Nesho asked softly. "Aw, Nesho, you really do care." He whined, blushing slightly. "Be serious." Nesho laughed, swatting at him with her tail. "Just accept that Sasu will be happy, okay?" "Yeah, yeah I get it." he muttered, his mind not really decided. "Well, you wanna have some fun?" Kurai asked bashfully. "The ba-" Nesho began. "We can go there anytime. C'mon, live a little!" Kurai said with a cocky grin. "Fi-i-i-ine." she said, unable to contain her grin.

As they left the restaurant, the Miltank stared at their retreating forms. "I don't want t' be a stickybeak...but they're an item right there." she whispered to a certain Grumbull nearby. "All according to plan." he grunted unintelligibly.

**Cliffhanger! I know, kind of cheesy. And yes, Sasu is gone...! Maybe forever! Miltank obviously doesn't know about Grumbull...tell me what you think in the comments!**

**LoveAsPerfectAsAAML, LifeofLove.**

**Until the spoons stop moving,**

**LoneWolf999**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (SPECIAL)

"Once upon a time, a human boy was inside a dark and dangerous dungeon. He foolishly let his pokemon out of their capsules and left them to scavenge around on their own. This included a Bulbasaur, who was caring and wise, a Squirtle, who was hearty and agile, and a Charmander, who was hotheaded and-"

A flash of lightning outside made the two Sentret children shriek and snuggle closer to their grandfather. The old Furret chuckled a little at their fear before continuing on with his story.

"Where was I? Ah, yes. The Charmander was hotheaded and tenacious. The three pokemon where made to wander around the dungeon. They stuck close to each other, shuddering in fear and getting hungrier and hungrier. 'I'm so hungry I could eat Bulbasaur!' the Squirtle laughed weakly, trying to keep up their spirits. 'Give it a rest, Squirtle...' the Charmander groaned, holding his tail up as a light."

"The three battled many pokemon on their way there. These pokemon-"

"Why were they so mean to the Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Cha-Charmander?" one of the Sentret children interrupted. "Well, these pokemon are known as Yasei, or wild pokemon. The dungeon's everchanging layout makes them lose their minds. That make sense?" The smaller Sentret shuddered. "Don't worry. It takes quite a long time..." The Furret consoled.

"Finally, they reached their trainer. He was dead."

"DEAD?!" The children cried, jumping out of their comfortable perches. "Dead." the Furret agreed, laying back. "They mourned their trainer, and vowed to help others like he had."

"After quite some time, they reached the end of the dungeon and arrived here in Treasure Town. They walked along a bit, past the Beach and then a little more."

"They dug under the ground for many an hour. All this hard work made them evolve, and then, later on, evolve again. They dug a big hollow inside."

"And finally the base had been completed! In the door, they put a little mail slot. Pokemon who needed help would just submit a letter! Pokemon began to join and ask for help..."

"And that's how Base One was made..."

The Furret laid back, his story told. "What about the...the three pokemon?" the smallest Sentret asked, intrigued. "The became the Three Elders you have heard about!"

"Wow!" the Sentret children buzzed, dancing around.

"Yep. They lead Team Dusknight..." The Furret muttered, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**So! Backstory! Yeah! *does fist pump***

**What'd you think? Share in the reviews!**

**LifeofLove, LoveAsMuchAsAAML, Compact Cassette**

**When Drowzee stops using hypnosis on me...**

**LoneWolf999**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

(Thanks to LifeOfLove for the OC! She will become a major part of the story...^.^ Remember, i'm open for any OC's still!)

The moon shone in patches through the twisting tree limbs, creating an eerie-like lighting for our two heros as they backtracked to the gravel road they had trod upon an hour before. Kurai's breath was seeable on the frozen air, and the Evolution pokemon shuddered. He turned towards Nesho, who looked unaffected by the coolness, matching his stride easily. He heard her humming softly under her breath and he felt a warmness begin to tingle up from the base of his neck, traveling down his body until he was as warm as he would have been sitting next to a roaring fire.

"H-how do you do that?" Kurai asked, wide eyed. Nesho turned towards him, her eyes changing back from the deep cyan that accompanied her spells. "The singing, and the spells?" she asked back, staring at the leaves crunching under her feet.

"Can I learn to do something like that?"

Nesho inhaled, not wanting to look into what she assumed was Kurai's hopeful face. "No." she replied after a long silence firmly. She felt the adrenaline rush she felt whenever she sang start to fade, and she felt suddenly very tired. "Shouldn't of laid it on so thick." she muttered to herself, oblivious to the world around her-

Until she was hit in the face with a boomerang.

"Gah! Nesho!" Kurai cried, jumping over to her body. Nesho groaned and sat back up, rubbing her temple. "That smarts." she whimpered, trying to stop the tears from squeezing out of her eyes. Struggling to her feet, Nesho blinked away the tears and scanned the area, looking for the assaultant. "Okay, who threw that?!" she yelled, holding a paw to her head as she did so.

Kurai heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. He gathered up his courage and pounced into the small bush. He looked around in the bush, trying to find something, and finally his eyes met with another pair of red.

"ARCEUS!" a shrill voice screeched, leaping out of a bush. Nesho saw a dark figure running her way, and out of instinct she blew a flamethrower the shadow's way. The shadow cried out, stumbling and falling onto the gravel. The pokemon felt rocks pierce into her green skin, and she winced in pain. She brushed the soot from her back and stared at the two pokemon coming towards her. "Chicka..." she murmured forlornly.

"Was it you who threw that...thing at her face?" an Eevee asked, staring right into her face. "Oh, uh, no...I, er..." the Chickorita stammered, feeling sweat trickle down her back. "I'M SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE PART OF HERBOND!" she screeched, cowering back slightly.

Blankness washed over Nesho's face as her brain focused on that one word, "Herbond." She forgot about her injury for the moment and helped the Chickorita up. "Herbond?" the Fox Pokemon asked, interested. "Mhm..." the Chickorita refused to say anymore to herself.

"I'm Namaiki Sol." The Chickorita said, offering her hand, the leaf on the top of her head blowing in the wind. "I thought you were someone bad." she said plainly.

Kurai stared at her skeptically. He noticed a bag on her shoulder, hollowness in her cheeks, and dark rings under her eyes. "You wouldn't happen to want something to eat, would you?" he offered.

"Would I?!" Namaiki cried, her eyes sparkling.

Nesho noticed a small bracelet on the Leaf pokemon's hand as she ate. "Can I see that?" Nesho asked, putting her berries aside. Rather roughly, she grabbed the Chickorita's arm and twisted it backwards. Namaiki recoiled slightly in pain.

_"Sono jinenka." _Nesho whispered, staring at the indents at the bottom of the bracelet. "Are you a part of the Order?!" Nesho yelled, startling both other pokemon. "O-r...der? Huh?" Namaiki scratched her head. "Did someone give you this?" Nesho asked impatiently.

"Yeah, my mum. Before she died." The Chickorita said emotionless.

"Oh." Nesho said, fingering the bracelet. She gave it back to the Chickorita. "...I am sorry." the Fox pokemon said softly.

Namaiki said nothing, only stared into space. Kurai gave Nesho a, "now look what you did..." look.

Nesho lay down against cold earth and let the light invade the darkness within her mind.

**:D **

**LoveAsMuchAsAAML, LifeofLove, Compact Cassette **

**When the darkness clears,**

**LoneWolf999**


End file.
